Four Brothers and two Sisters
by Lilly Lovegood
Summary: The boys come home to bury their Mother and Find her killer... What will happen when they find the broken road they left behind?
1. Chapter 1

As I was walking home from work I started thinking which not such a good thing considering I have a tendency to start crying over my son Robby. It has been over a year since he was kidnapped then killed because of me. I am moving on slowly but it is still hard to live through such a thing but I have to, Evelyn needs my help with the bills; I can't leave her she is like a mother to me.

I decide to empty my thoughts so I would not start crying I was not in the mood to cry, I still had to go shopping for the turkey for thanksgiving. I was just walking when all of a sudden my mind strayed to the one person I told my self to never think about, he was the second worst thing to think about; Bobby Mercer, the only man I have really considered loving.

It's hard not to think about someone when you live with there mother and there are pictures of that person all over the walls. I settled that it would not hurt just this once to think about him considering it has been six years.

When I got into the house I noticed that Evelyn was not home like she usually was, so I pulled out my cell phone and called her to see if she needed me to get the turkey and supplies for thanksgiving.

"Hey, Evelyn, it's me Lilly. Do you still need me to get the stuff for next week?" I said this as I was taking off my coat and shoes.

"No Dear, after my date I'm stopping at Samir's shop to get the turkey and things. Okay?" It sounded as if she was smiling severely.

"Hey why do you sound like you are in complete bliss?" I asked slightly bewildered I knew she like the guy she was seeing but not this much.

"Well, I see, you sound like you are starting to get over everything that has happened. Just by your tone I can tell." She stated it mater of factly.

"Okay, I guess I don't really know. I'm going to go… I am really beat I need to get some sleep, see you when you get home."

"Okay, my dear." As she hung up I could swear I heard a man laugh in the back ground.

I was glad that she was happy she deserves it. She has worked so hard her entire life to make everyone else happy and mind you she has enjoyed it, but she needs some for herself. I sighed realizing that she was right after all. Feeling slightly content I went up to bed as soon as I laid down I was out.

I woke up to a loud pounding on the front door; I got up wondering who it could be I grabbed a sweater, on my way down the stairs. When I opened the door I froze wondering why the police were with Lt. Green on my porch. I just stared at Lt. Green who had a somber look on his face; I realized that it was something bad really bad.

"Lt. Green What's going on, why are you here at midnight? Which one is it?" Which one? Angel? That was a possibility… Jack? Again another possibility… Jerry? No, Jerry didn't get in trouble…anymore… Heaven forbid if it was Bobby… I waked back into the house waving them into the living room.

"Lilly I think you _need_ to sit down…" The way he stressed the word need I just sat down on the couch.

I normally would have just stayed standing but something was wrong. "Lilly, Ugh I don't know how to say this but tonight at Samir's… Evelyn and Samir were shot in a robbery."

I just panicked; I froze everything in my body seized. It was getting so hard to breath, then I felt it the ache in my throat the pain in my eyes. The tears just started flowing. After a couple seconds, the shock passed then the anger and denial set in. I didn't even know how to start my sentence.

"What- how- when- who did this? Tell me who did this now! I am demanding you tell me and none of this 'can't talk about an on going case' crap! Now, Green!" I said all of this with a serious face; staring him down knowing he would tell me.

"Lilly so far we do not have any one in custody, but we do have a lead. A boy was on the courts across the streets playing basketball… saw two people run out of the store. Okay? Do you need me to call Jerry to stay with you or anyone?" His face showed some concern and slight worry.

"No I will be fine, you all can leave now I just want to be alone. Goodbye Green."

He gave a curt nod and left with the other men in toe behind him.

I just sat there staring at my hands. I didn't know what to do with my self. First it was my mum, then it was my son, and now it's Evelyn the sweetest old lady I've ever known. It was like there was something out there that was like 'Yep, Lilly's happy; time to ruin it.' I realized that I had been sitting there for a few hours and my cheeks were cold. I lifted my hand and touched my face to find it wet. I had been crying silently for hours and did not even know it.

I stood up and my way to the kitchen. I sat down and started looking at the wall. I picked up the phone to call my sister Naomi. She is a year younger than me and grew up with me and the Mercers, she and Jackie had a thing.

It was a relationship but when he left three and a half years ago, that's it he just left. He didn't tell her if they were together but didn't say they weren't. It was all so confusing.

"Naomi, it's me, I know it's late. Listen your sitting down right? Well, tonight Evelyn was at Samir's getting groceries and they were gunned down in a robbery." I sat there waiting for her to say something. Nothing came for a few minuets. Then I heard her breathing.

"_What? How could this happen? I don't understand._ "She said this is such and soft whisper I almost could not hear her. After explaining it to her in as much detail as I could bear, she decided that she was going to stay over with me for a few weeks.

I stood up and went back up stairs but instead of going to my room I went to Jackie's room. I sat down and picked up the phone to call Jerry to see if he told Jack yet or not. While the phone was ringing I started thinking about the time Bobby left, Jack had to help my sister pick up the pieces. He was my best friend next to my sister after all.

"Hey, Jerry…"

I could tell just by how he sounded that he had been crying. I even hear Camille in the back ground crying, "Hey Lilly, I just got off the phone with Jack and Angel, so Green showed up at the house?" He sounded so somber.

"Yeah, He just left; I also called my sister she will be staying with me for a few weeks."

"Okay, but Angel and Jack will be coming home soon, they will need there rooms." He stated in a mater of fact tone.

"What about Bobby? And Naomi'll just sleep in my room."

Jerry paused and then replied solemnly, "He might be coming, but I don't know. You of all people know how hard it is to track Bobby down."

"Yeah I know, listen I'm going to go to sleep I need to sleep. I will see you tomorrow to help. Love you guys so much, Night."

"Goodnight Lilly" he said gravely.

As I hung up the phone I really hoped that Bobby would not come or that Jerry could not find him; something like that. I would not be able to handle it if he showed up for longer than the funeral. But knowing Bobby he won't leave until he had buried her killer.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Lilly meet my wife Dania, I think you and her will be great friends. And by the way we need you to move out of our house by next week." As Bobby said this he look at his new wife with the same look he used to give to me. The scene just broke my heat all over again. _

I woke up to Naomi saying my name with a worried look on her face. "Yeah, I'm up what's wrong?" I said this as I sat up.

"You were crying and said Bobby's name. What were you dreaming about?" She continued to get ready to go over to Jerry's to help Camille with things.

"It was just Bobby was married to someone and he brought her to the funeral that's all. I'm not going to go I can't."

Naomi just paused and looked at me I saw something cross her face but I could not pin down what it was. She just nodded at me with a slight smile. "Okay but if you change your mind I'll be there for you, besides you don't even know if he will be there." She started to go down stairs when I stopped her.

"Listen, just save me a seat if I decide to show up okay?"

She nodded and then left, I just rolled over but there was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep. I got up and put on some nice cloths and went to Evelyn's room and sat on her bed. I could not bring my self to cry anymore I have cried so much over the past week that I swear I have nothing left to cry out.

After a few hours of just random cleaning and organizing of the entire house it was time for the service so I decided to go and bare it so I could say good bye to Evelyn for the last time.

As I was driving to the cemetery I was in a daze so by the time I got there I did not realize that the person standing right in front of the van was none other than Bobby Mercer. I just glanced and pretended not to see him; he must have done the same thing because when I got out he had walked away. Camille saw me and waved me over to where she, Jerry, and Naomi were sitting.

I noticed that Naomi was glaring at Jack with such hatred that I thought he might burst into flame. Jack looked over at me and gave a small smile and a wave. I waved back, that's when Naomi looked at me as I sat next to her, and she then smiled at me.

I noticed that Bobby was on the other side of Jerry, Camille, and Naomi, I was so glad for that. Naomi saw the somber look on my face and knew what it was for; so she started glaring between Jack and Bobby, looking like she was trying to stop their hearts with her looks. I was so thankful for her I loved her so much, you could not ask for a better sister.

The service started and everyone got quiet and looked at the reverend. People got up and spoke all about Evelyn there were laughs, and sobs. All the stories made me miss her even more.

Then Jack got up and made his way to the podium, everyone got quiet. I looked over at Naomi and noticed she stopped glaring at Jack but not Bobby. When Jack went to speak he was doing well but then he could not finish… Bobby had to get up and help him. That is when the service ended.

Naomi and I got up really fast and told Jerry that we would see them at his house. We left so fast that I don't think that anyone noticed which I was glad for. When we got to the van I thanked her for the glaring at Bobby part. We rode in silence for a few minuets then she spoke up.

"Lilly are you okay you seem slightly tense and on edge?" I just looked at her and shook my head. That was such a ridiculous question to ask me at this point. She looked at me then smiled and said "You know I saw Bobby's face when he saw it was you in the van, it was priceless because normally you can only see anger or blankness on his face but he was shaken and surprised to see you."

I glanced at her and just raised my eyebrows. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride, as we pulled up the Camille's house we were the first ones there. So we unlocked the door and went in to finish setting things up. It was a good five minuets before Camille and the girls showed up so they sent me out to play with the girls. I was outside playing with the dog and the girls when I saw Bobby and Jack coming up the walk way so I told the girls to stay in the yard and I went inside. I only came back out when I saw Green and his asshole of a partner Fowler.

I walked right up to Green and stopped the conversation that looked like it was getting tense at least at Bobby's end.

"Hello, Green, what brings you here?" As I said this Fowler gave me a look like he wanted to either beat the daylights out of me or sleep with me but most likely both.

I glanced at Bobby and saw him clench his jaw that's when he said. "Nice of you to show up Green mom would have liked it." He said this as he was glaring at Fowler.

"Shit, your mom would've been happy you made it back for her funeral." Green said this with a laugh. "I didn't come back for no funeral." He was still glaring at Fowler.

He noticed this and glared right back at Bobby and said. "Thanks for the Offer but we have it covered."

"Yeah, I can tell the place looks completely different. Detroit's finest cleaned it up, huh?" He broke his glare and looked at Green.

"Yeah, be easy, Bobby. We got these punks. A Kid playing basketball across the street witnessed two gangbangers running in there, shooting up the place—"

"Come on, Green. l used to make a good living around here because cops like you guys couldn't find tits in a strip joint. Why don't you come inside, have some coffee and some doughnuts and then take your _**boy**_ and get the fuck out of here, okay? Come on." He glanced at me as he turned to go inside.

"Hey Lilly, you alright I saw what went down?" Naomi's forehead was creased with worry.

I just looked at her and shook my head. "Nothing he didn't even say hi to me. He's the one who left me, and what did he think that I would be here just pining for him to come home. And another thi…." I paused and looked up past Naomi and noticed that Bobby was looking right at me.

"Lilly do you want to go home? I can take you home." Naomi was trying to get my attention… I broke my eye contact with Bobby and looked back at Naomi and agreed. She ushered me to the van and we drove in total silence.

When we got in side Naomi took me up stairs and put me on my bed. "Lilly I'm going to go back to Jerry's okay I'll be back with the boys. I'll see you then okay?" I just looked at her I barely had the strength to answer so I shook my head. She gave me a reassuring smile then left and closed the door.

I sat there for a few minuets, just thinking about why he came back. Then I got up and undressed and put on my relaxation jeans and tee. I went down stairs and laid down on the couch to watch some TV.

Next thing I knew I woke up to a key in the door and male voices on the porch. I heard Bobby say it was nice to be home, I just rolled my eyes at that. Then I heard Jack scream fucker. I hated how sound proof the house was sometimes. But for as sound proof as the house was I could still hear every word Bobby said. "Yo, little brother! You asshole! You ought to be ashamed! You missed our mother's funeral, jarhead."

I even heard Jack and Angel "Did you get your teeth whitened?"

"Man, shut up, Jackie-poo."

"JACK! That was my foot watch where you are stepping." My sister yelling as Jerry opened the door made me jump. I stood and just looked at the people filing into the hall. I averted my eyes from the one person I could not stand to look at.

Once they all got in Jerry and Naomi came and sat on the couch, while Jack smiled at me and Bobby just stared at me. I looked over Jacks shoulder and saw Angel smiling the biggest smile I have seen in a while.

"Angel how are you I haven't heard from you in a long time." I walked right past Bobby and gave him a hug he just looked at me when I stopped hugging him he said.

"I'm good just hungry I'm going to get some food." I smiled at him same old Angel. I turned and saw Jackie I gave him my crooked smile and hugged him as well when I was moving back from the hug I did hit him upside the head.

"Hey what was that for I didn't' do anything…" He was rubbing his head when I replied "I'll tell you what you did later." He nodded and headed up stairs.

I turned and looked at Bobby, we looked at each other for a minute, and then he brushed passed me and went upstairs without a word.

I went back to where Jerry and Naomi were on the couch and sat down. I was silent for a few seconds then Naomi randomly asked. "So how long do you think it will take for Bobby to notice that his door is locked?"

Jerry just looked at her and shook his head, "Probably not long at all."

I just looked at both of them and hoped they were wrong. "Well hopefully he is too stupid to notice or care."

We all looked at the stairs because we heard foot steps down them. "Yo, Jerry why the hell is my bed room locked?"

Jerry looked from me to Bobby and stated. "Well I can't tell you, maybe you should stay in mom's room until we find the key. Okay?" Bobby just rolled his eyes and agreed then walked back up stairs.

I gave a big sigh that I did not know I was holding. I looked at Naomi when she started laughing. "Well, talk about ironic." I really did have to smile at that.

An hour or so later Jerry went up to see what they were all up to. We saw Angel leave and Naomi and I just shook our heads.

"Guess he's going to see La vida Loca. What do you think?"

Naomi just giggled and got up and looked at me expectedly raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I will sit on the porch while you smoke." I got up and headed out front. As were sitting there I had to ask her. "So you and Jack make up yet?"

She looked at me like she was offended "No, I missed him but I'm not desperate." I rolled my eyes as she took a long drag from her cigarette trying not to look guilty.

"Really so you have no desire to see Jackie all half- naked dripping in water or sweat which ever you prefer? Or even in his sexy little long johns." I had to laugh as I said this because of the look she had on her face.

She then broke out her daze and replied rather forcefully "Geegh…Yeah- ah, no. Of course not who would want to see that! It's revolting!" as she said this which was obviously a lie.

I had to laugh hardly at this that's when she turned to me with a smirk on her face, "What? It is! Well what about you? Tromping around the house glaring at Bobby, obviously wanting to say something to him but being too chicken to say anything?"

"Pfft! I'm not chicken! I'm just pissed the fuck off!" We both laughed at my response, "Plus, even if I did say something to Bobby he wouldn't get it! I would have to punch him in the face to get his full attention." Again we both giggled with identical images of me decking Bobby in the face.

"You should! I mean if we confronted them then it would make it easier on ourselves, if they are planning on staying here for a while, why should we suffer and they just wonder around in naive bliss not knowing that they are on our shit lists?" Naomi had a determined look on her face, she was serious.

"Yeah! You're right!" I was rallied by her logic, "As soon as you finish that cigarette we tear into them!"

Naomi exhaled her hit, "Fuck finishing the cigarette, let's go now before I loose my zealous!" Naomi flicked her half smoked cigarette into the street and we headed inside with the ferocity of a SWAT team, both of us calling out the names of our intended targets.

Jerry came down the stairs hearing the commotion, "Uhh," He grabbed his jacket from the hook by the front door, "They are outback. Jackie needed a smoke." We looked at each other with determination and headed towards the back door. "If you are going to rip them a new one, make sure you clean up afterwards!" Jerry called after us as he opened the front door to leave.

We reached the back door and ripped it open; as we stepped out onto the back porch we each saw our intended victim and went in for the kill.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw Bobby just standing there, he was looking at me but I was not sure if he was even seeing me. I walked straight to him I was so angry, everything I had bottled up for the past six years; I just let it out in one burst. It was as if everything just turned in to slow motion I saw my hand sail through the air and then… **BAM**! My tiny fist collided with Bobby's defined jaw. It hurt so badly but I could not let him see the pain; or any of the pain that he had ever caused me. My hit barely made and impact just enough to smack his head to the left. He looked back at me unfazed but slightly confused and then angry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack and Naomi start to leave the backyard; they knew things were about to blow up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I could see the rage etched in his fetchers.

"That that was for you leaving me!" I proceed to punch him again. "And that was for never coming back or writing or even calling on my birthday. You could have done _**something**_!"

I noticed that his rage was starting to dissipate a little so I took my last chance to hit him with all my might right in the nose. "And that one was for everything you did to me." I had said the last bit in almost a whisper.

He looked at me while he was holding his nose. He looked slightly bewildered at my last statement. I did not expect him to get it because he didn't known what I have been through since he left. He was just staring… I could tell that his mind was blank, just going over what I had said. Then I saw something cross his face. "Does this have anything to do with why my room is locked?" He asked it so bluntly that I was slightly taken aback.

"Well yeah it does."

He looked at me expectantly as if I was going to tell him. "Well so what is it?" He stood there waiting for my answer but I just shook my head and turned to go in sided.

I wanted to tell him but I thought I couldn't. Honestly how do you say something like that 'Hey Nine months after you left six years ago I had a son I named him after his father. Which by the way is you ironic right?' Talk about an ice breaker. 'Then to top it off last year he was kidnapped and then killed.' In my mind I was so angry and bitter that I had to stop my self and turn to face him. I looked up and locked eyes with him and noticed that he was really seeing me for the first time since he got back.

I knew at that moment that I could not lie to him. I looked from him to the ground as I told him most of what had happened for the past six years. "Bobby… I had a son six years ago. His name was Robbie."

He stood there a second and then asked. "What do you mean 'was'? What happened?"

I looked up to see he had confusion written all over his face. "About a year ago he was kidnapped… because I would not date this guy that kept hitting on me for about six months. When I would not give into the demands that he wanted they killed him. Your old room was his room…" I didn't go into detail because I was not ready to tell him that Robbie was his, I could not handle that right now.

I noticed that he was not looking in my eyes any more he was glaring at the ground; I took that as my sign to leave. I ran to the door… when I reached it and ripped it open I heard Bobby yell my name but I did not turn back I could not face him I was too embarrassed. He kept yelling something at me but I just bolted up the stairs and straight into my room. Where I curled up on my bed and started to cry.

The next morning I woke up so early it was still dark out side. I got up and prepared to take a shower. I noticed that Naomi was not in her bed, so as I walked out of my room I took a peek into Jack's and saw two lumps under his blanket. I smiled at the sight before me. I was happy for them my little sister and my best friend finally together.

I don't know how long it would last but I was hoping that it would be for a while. I headed towards the shower when I glanced at Evelyn's room where Bobby was staying. I remembered what happened the previous night and blushed out of embarrassment.

I went in to the bathroom and froze when I saw Bobby standing using the toilet. It took me a couple seconds to get back into motion and walk around the other side of the shower and get in. I turned on the water that's when I heard him flush and then giggle, yes giggle. The water was scolding hot.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed as I wretched open the curtains. His laughing stopped and when we realized that I wasn't covered, it was too late.

He had looked me up and down and noticed the scar on my mid section. I grabbed the curtains and ripped them shut. I put my self under the now hot water when I heard him mumble something.

"Lilly what is that it wasn't there before…"

I blushed once again because he remembered the night he had left six years ago; the last time that he saw that part of my body. "It's just a scar from a fight I had with some men at the; bar when they had gotten a little over zealous."

I saw him sake his head and leave. When he closed the door, I sighed; for one I did not have to lie to him that time… the scar had came from a bar fight. It was because of two guys fighting over who would buy me and my sister a drink, we had declined several times. That's when they started fighting and one pulled out a knife and I was not going to have my Pap's bar destroyed, or worse shut down, so I stepped in and got sliced pretty badly.

I managed to finish my shower in piece. But once I got out Jack and Naomi burst into the bathroom. Jack went straight to the toilet and it took him for a second to realize that I was standing there naked. He took a second glance and I squeaked and covered myself.

"Hey where did you get that scar?" He asked but Naomi butted in while undressing.

"It was a bar fight, she stole my battle wound." She said dryly.

"Oh, okay got it…" He turned and continued to try and pee. I heard him mumble something that sounded like '…thanks for that…'

Naomi heard the mumble too; "What did you say?" She asked as she was unclasping her bra and then putting it on the door knob.

"Nothing, now quit! I can't pee with you talking it makes it crawl back up." He tried to focus but it was not working with a naked Naomi standing next to him. "Damn it, Naomi I can't pee now…" Jack zipped up and stormed out of the bathroom.

Naomi smiled coyly and climbed in to the shower and turned on the water.

I wrapped the towel around me and left to get dressed. When I got dressed I went to my closet and pulled out my music box. I loved this music box Bobby gave it to me for my tenth birthday. I use to be a dancer so there is a ballerina on the front. I opened it and wound it up. It started playing the Irish Lullaby, my dad use to sing this to me before he left. I started to go through the contents, all the pictures of me and Bobby doing everything together from just watching TV to playing hockey.

I shifted the pictures and pulled out the key to his old room and Robbie's nursery. I closed the box and got up and made my way to Robbie's room I put the key in the slot and turned it. I put my hand on the knob and opened it very slowly.

When I stepped in I let out a heavy breath I had not even know that I was holding. I looked around and just turned right back around and left leaving the door open behind me.

I had not been that room for ever ten months. I did really well all things considering. I went in to my room and grabbed my iPod and went down stairs to make some breakfast for everyone.

I decided to make pancakes and eggs with some sausages for everyone. I was listing to one of my favorite songs I just had to sing it out loud. As I was singing I started dancing while I was cooking;

"_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in, because it's cold outside cold outside its cold outside. Share with me the secrets that you kept in, because it's cold inside cold inside its cold inside. And your slowly shaking finger tips Show that your scared like me so Let's pretend we're alone, And I know you may be scared, And I know we're unprepared, But I don't care. Tell me; tell me what makes you think that you are invincible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable, impossible.  
I was born to tell you I love you. Isn't that a song already? I get a B in originality. And it's true I can't go on without you. Your smile makes me see clearer. If you could only see in the mirror what I see. And you're slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that you're scared like me so let's pretend we're alone. And I know you may be scared, and I know we're unprepared, But I don't care. Tell me; tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible. Slow down girl - you're not going anywhere. Just wait around and see. Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead. I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything. Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed. I can be anyone, anything; I promise I can be what you need. Tell me tell me. What makes you think that you are invincible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable, impossible."_

I could not help myself. When I finished I stared at the stove. I turned as I heard applause. My cheeks started to blush severally red. Jack and Naomi were standing there applauding me when I looked over there shoulders I saw Bobby going to the chair in the living room with a smirk on his face.

Damn him, I hated when he did that triumph smirk. I just rolled my eyes at this. I turned back to what I was doing; luckily I had not burned the pancakes. I finished cooking and put the food on the table that's when Angel and Sofi joined us, instead of sitting down like I normally would have I went back into the kitchen to clean.

Once I had finished that I headed up stairs, I turned to the sound of Bobby asking if I was going to eat.

I looked at him and gave a slow reply. "No, I'm not hungry." By this time they all were looking at me. I noticed that Naomi had a knowing look in her eyes. I just nodded and went up stairs to Robbie's old room.

I closed the door and sat down. I picked up his little leather jacket had bought him for Christmas the previous year. I remember him asking for one just because his daddy had one in the picture I had given him. It was a picture from when we first started dating and he had beaten this guy up for grabbing my ass.

In the photo he has a slowly swelling eye and a cut on his cheek. I remember Naomi had insisted on taking the picture of us after the fight before I cleaned him up. We looked so good together, and so young and carefree. I miss that. I sighed and put the jacket down I wanted to keep it. That was the only thing I was going to keep. Went to the dresser and opened to draw all his stuff was still there; untouched.

I had not had the strength to pack it up yet. But now seemed a good as time as any. I pulled the big box out from the closet and emptied out the drawers one by one. When I was done with the dresser I moved onto the closet. It took me all of an hour to clean out all of the stuff that I could donate. I taped up the box and left his room for mine. It had taken a lot out of me I needed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to Jerry shaking me softly. I sat up and looked at him confused. Why was he in my room?

"Yeah Jerry what's wrong do you need anything?" As I asked this I looked at the clock and realized that is was eleven thirty time for us to go shopping for thanksgiving. "Sorry Jerry earlier I was cleaning out Robbie's room I got kind of tired and needed to sleep."

"It's okay Lilly just get ready I'll be down stairs waiting for you." He gave me a knowing loving smile as he walked out of the room. I sat there for a second rubbing the sleep from my eyes, trying to focus. I got up and gathered my bag and my list of things we will need to gather at the store. I swiftly left my room and bounded down the stairs. I ran straight into someone at the bottom of the stairs. I hit them with such force that I fell backwards. I closed my eyes tightly in preparation for the pain, but I was caught right before I hit my head on the stairs. I opened my eyes and saw who had caught me, none other than Bobby Mercer. Why every time do I have to run into him or have my most embarrassing moments with him since he came back?

When we locked eyes he smiled at me one of his genuine ones. It was rare that I saw it but I was glad. Those smiles were one of the reasons I fell in love with him. He used to tell me that I was the only person to get that smile.

"Hey there watch where you are walking." He had a slight edge to his voice. It took him a second for him to let me go, but when he finally did I righted myself and thanked him.

"Hey Jerry you guys ready to go?" Naomi and Jerry were bundled up and at the back door. As I was putting on my coat and furry boots I looked up at Bobby who was looking at me.

"Listen, up in your old room is a box. Could you take it to goodwill for me? Then you can have your room back. It's unlocked by the way." As I was saying this I was heading to the back door. I didn't turn to look for his reaction but I could feel his stair on me as I stepped outside. When I was closing the door I glanced back and saw Bobby jogging up the stairs.

When I got in to the car I sat in the back of Jerry's Volvo. I buckled up and we started driving. Naomi and Jerry were talking about something but I was too distracted to hear what they were saying.

I was sitting in the car when I had a vivid memory about the last day I saw Bobby Mercer. I remember that day like it was yesterday. He had called at six in the morning to tell me to get ready he was coming by to pick me up. I had shook my head and got dressed. Why was he coming this early was beyond me but I was not going to complain. Ten minuets after he called he was at my door. He walked me out to his car and opened the door for me. I found it quite odd; he never did that. I had just brushed off the feeling; I liked it a lot. We started driving somewhere he would not tell me. It was silent in the car only the radio was playing. I was so tired I fell asleep on the way to where ever we were going.

I woke up when Bobby said my name as he was shutting off the car. When I opened my eyes I was confused until I saw Bobby looking at me patiently. I looked around and did not recognize anything around.

"Where are we, and why did you bring me here?" when I looked over at him he just undid his seat belt and got out motioning for me to do the same, so I followed. When I stepped out he answered one of my questions.

"We are at _Grosse Point._" As he said this he was staring at Lake St. Clair with determination written all over his face. At that time I had wondered why he looked like that. I later assumed that it was because it was the last day he was going to see me so I suppose he did not want to ruin it. Well at least that is what I hoped.

"Okay, so then why here we could have stayed in Detroit and looked at the lake there." I looked from him to the lake and back again hoping I would get it but I did not.

The only thing he said was "Not the same" He paused for a few minuets then moved closer and put his arms around my shoulder. I realized then that I had been shivering. He was so sweet when he wanted to be. He spoke again and this time he spoke softly. "This is where I was born, in this town. I asked Ma' about my real parents and where i was from the only thing she told me was that I was from _Grosse Point, MI. _I wanted to show and tell you about it."

When he finished talking I looked at him and reached up my hand to the one that was dangling over my right shoulder. He did not even flinch. I moved his arm and went right up to the water I bent down and picked up a nice flat light grey rock. I rolled it in my hands and then picked one up that looked about the same. I turned and went back to him. He was just looking at me. I handed the one dark grey rock to him and he took it. When he looked up I explained.

"You are to keep this always. It is from your home town and it was given to you by me. You will always remember us both as long as you have this." The reason I had mine is because I wanted to remember him for always as well.

He was moving the rock around his hands with a somber look on his face. He didn't look at me for a few minuets but then he looked me in the eye and leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. The other thing I loved about him he was a cheek kisser. He would make-out with me and kiss my lips but not as often as he kissed my cheek. It just seemed so sweet well I thought it was sweet At least for Bobby it was.

I saw movement out of my peripheral vision and turned to watch him. He went and sat on the hood of his car as he was doing this he put the rock in his pocket. He looked up and motioned for me to sit next to him so I complied and hopped up on the hood. We laid back together in silence. We were there for hours just lying there doing nothing.

By the time we went to leave it was already nine thirty. Through out the day we did all the different kind of couple date things. He took me to Breakfast, then a movie. After that lunch then back to his house. At his house we went to his room to watch more movies and relaxed. That's when he asked me something.

"So what do you think about Chicago." He asked this in an off handed manner.

"Well I would love to see it one day, but I don't know if I would want to live there." I didn't know what he was getting at and I wish I had.

The rest of the night was wonderful. But at the end of the night he got up and was getting dressed. As he sat at the end of the bed to but his boots with the sexy red laces that I had bought him the previous year he turned to me and stated rather flatly.

"I'm leaving Lilly." He said this with what I hope and assume was a sad look in his eyes.

I nodded and said "I sort of figured that. "I'll miss you and hope you come back some time soon, but don't expect me to be waiting for you."

He stood up and looked back one last time as he said "You know Lilly I...

"I Know Bobby." I cut him off I could not handle him saying those three words when he was leaving me for good it would have been too much.

"Good Bye Lilly." I sat there and watched his retreating back and started to cry. I loved him it was true I would never say such things allowed but I did love him with all my heart.

As the memory ended I was glad it had not happened in the house. I would not have been able to bear it at all. I looked around and noticed that we were at the store. Jerry and Naomi were looking at me expectantly.

"Yes what is it? Is something wrong, what happened?" they just shook their heads and got out of the car I followed them into the store. Jerry went over to where the Turkeys were while Naomi and I were in a few other isles get random necessities. Naomi just stopped dead in front of me and turned on a dime and confronted me.

"So in the car what were you thinking about, because Jerry and I had said your name for a few times but you never answered? What was going on?" she had a slight edge to her voice but not at me at something or someone else.

"Well you can't tell anyone not even Jerry Okay?" she nodded and I continued. "I was remembering the last day I spent with Bobby and how he left me that night." She just looked at me with a blank look. I wish I knew what she was thinking. I hated to have her think I was weak. She blinked and we continued to walk, after a few isles we were at the international food isle and she paused at the Asian section.

I decide to leave her and go to get the corn bread mix and the gravy. For some reason we had decide we had to have corn bread. I had gotten the gravy and was on my way to get the corn bread mix when I ran straight into someone. As I collided in to this person I was wondering why the hell I was so klutzy. Normally it was Naomi's job, but not recently. When I looked up from the floor I saw who it was, none other than Detective Fowler. My mood changed instantly from confusion to hatred.

He put his hand out for me to take it. I hit his hand out of the way and pulled my self up off the floor. I glared at him as I went to leave the isle. He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. He started to say something but he was cut off buy someone coming up and ripping my arm out of his grasp. I looked up and straight into Bobby's eyes. He must have been able to read my expression because he turned to Fowler and said.

"You keep your fucking hands off her. Got it?" The ferocity in his voice was so strong I thought he was going to rip Fowler into pieces.

He turned and pulled me behind him. We were going up and down the isles looking for who I assume was Jerry and Naomi. It was a few minuets before Naomi saw us and briskly walked towards us. When we meet in front of the Entenmanns donuts Naomi looked down at my hand which Bobby was still holding, He noticed this and let go. Naomi just shook it off, well I hope she had.

"Where were you I went looking for you in the baking isle but you were gone, and I saw Fowler leave in a huff? I just got a bit scared that's all." She had worry sketched on her face.

"It was just a slight altercation but Bobby stepped in and nothing happened." I gave her a look and hopefully she understood and dropped it but apparently she didn't catch the look I was giving her.

"Really are you sure that your all right?" she gave me a slight nod and I smiled and we went to the meat display to meet up with Jerry.

I looked over at the coolers and noticed for as late as it was for thanksgiving the cooler was quite full. Maybe they just over stocked that's all. Jerry and Naomi joined me looking at all the different kinds of meat.

"What should we get and how much?" I looked up and saw Bobby looking at me a little oddly but then he noticed I was watching and put his angry look back on his face. He started to move to the case and he picked up a huge turkey and sat it in Jerry's cart then headed the isle with the liquor and beer displays. I hated how I could hardly read him any more it was like he's throwing me curve balls with his expressions and actions.

Jerry and I turned around to find Naomi not there. We looked at one another, shrugged and then went to go check out. As we got to the register I turned and saw Bobby and Naomi walking out from the liquor isle. Bobby had an annoyed look while Naomi had a triumph look on her face. I laughed at this It was just like her to annoy Bobby and it was only his second day back she works pretty fast.

I pivoted back to the cart which the bag boy was putting the bagged items back into for me. I was hoping that he would forget why he was there and if he was there for just the scotch then he would not realize that it was the perfect opportunity to talk seriously with me.

Jerry paid and Naomi and I headed to the car while Jerry and Bobby staid behind to probably talk about something. When we got to the Volvo I went to get in the passenger side and I felt a hand stop me. I turned and followed the arm up, I didn't even need to get passed the hands I knew those hands I could never forget them.

"Yeah Bobby what do you need?" I asked slightly confused. He just sighed and then said.

"Ugh, no I need to talk to you so I'll give you a ride home." I gave a pleading look at Naomi to save me but nothing she just closed the back door and got in to the front then with one last look she closed the door with a smirk.

"Okay I guess." I turned and started following Bobby to his car the Boat mo' Beal. It was massive and to think he had the same type of car that he had six years ago, same old Bobby always the same.

By the time had got to his car I turned and looked behind me and saw Jerry and Naomi leave too late to turn back now. I shifted back around and opened the door and climbed in. I sat awkwardly as Bobby was getting in on the other side and he started the car. He started to pull out of the parking lot and I could not stand the silence so I reached out and turned on the radio and surfed through the stations. I stopped on my favorite station I sat back and listened. After a few minutes a song came on it was Memories that fade like photographs by All Time Low.

'_I said I'd never forget your face vaulted away inside my head and memories never seem to fade you were the best part of my life: my last regret Now I've walked this line a thousand times before it hurts too much to bear FOR YOU I'd tear out my own heart and write our names together Your love is the barrel of a gun so tell me am I on the right end I could be nothing but a memory to you Don't let this memory fade away And in the end we're turning on and off again there's a look in your eye And it's screaming goodbye I'd hate to watch you cry Your love is the barrel of a gun so tell me am I on the right end I could be nothing but a memory to you Don't let this memory fade away there's a look in your eye and its screaming goodbye now it tears me apart just to look at the sky And id hate to watch you cry I'D HATE TO WATCH YOU CRY Your love is the barrel of a gun so tell me am I on the right end I could be nothing but a memory to you Don't let this memory fade away.'_

As I was listing I realized the irony in the song. I turned to the person sitting next to me and started remembering why and how I fell in love with this man that use to be a boy. I looked back at the road and had a flash back of a long time ago.

_I was ten he was eleven it was on my birthday I had a ballet recital. Evelyn had brought the boys for my birthday to surprise me. After the recital we all went to Evelyn's and had a small party with all of us. When everyone else had gone somewhere else I was sitting on the couch just looking at all my presents when Bobby came up and stood in front of me. He held his hands out for me to take them. I did and he helped me stand and lead me out to Jerry's tree house and helped me up into it. He sat me down right in the middle then he walked around and pulled out a box and sat in front of me. He started to pull wrapped things out of it and putting them in between us. _

_I was looking between him and the gifts quizzically. Bobby nodded at the one on the end and I picked it up. I turned it over in my hands then I opened it. It was a plain wooden box the size of a DVD case it was hand crafted with my full name on the lid. I was rotating it in my hands when he spoke._

"_Open it." He said this slightly embarrassed. I looked at him and wondered what could be inside of it. When I opened it the song I use to sing to him when he would get riled up and angry. It was the Irish Lullaby my mother use to sing when I could not sleep. It had a little ballerina twirling as it played. I picked up the picture that was at the bottom of the box, and looked at it. I remembered when it was taken. Me and Bobby under the tree in my back yard with me lying on his solider and his arm around me with the biggest smiles on us I have ever seen. _

_I put the picture back in side the box and sat it next to me and looked up. I had a big smile on my face and was about to say something when he stopped me by putting up his hand up. He pushed the next present to me. _

_This one was small and simple. I did not hesitate to open this one. As I put the paper to the side I turned the box over and saw a simple ball chain necklace with five copper stars hanging from it. Stars my favorite shape he had remembered I was so touched I was almost in tears. I loved both of my presents how could there be more. Bobby never remembers my birthday to begin with let alone getting me three gifts. This was by far was my best birthday. I reached out and took the last gift off the floor. _

_As I opened the round shaped present I was starting to get more and more thrilled. It was a big clunky blue and green swirl bracelet in side of an egg shaped container. I opened the container and slid it onto my wrist. It was a big fit. _

_I loved it. I had been looking at this exact one for months and was saving up to get it. I both loved and hated when he got me stuff. Because he wasn't the richest person but some how he always had money to spend on me. Well I hoped he actually spent money on these. _

_We sat in silence for a long time I kept playing with the bracelet. I was so big that it fell off. I'll just keep it for when I get older and bigger which ever come first. I glanced up at him and he was looking right back at me. I felt a little awkward so I picked up the box and went to stand. He jumped up and helped me right my self then bent down and picked up my gift and handed it to me. _

"_Thank you so much, I love all my gifts but I am really tired so I'm going to go." He looked at me and smiled at what I was saying. It was his true smile and not just a political smile but a genuine one. _

"_That's good let's get you inside. So how was your day?" He asked this so nonchalant I wondered if he was being serious I assumed he was. _

"_Well it was a pretty good day but this kid Donnie that just kept picking on me and saying things about my hair being ugly and calling me names. I mean it shouldn't bother me but it does." I just shook it off like I always did when Donnie made fun of me truth is he probably likes me. When I looked at Bobby I saw him getting a little tense like he always did when he was about to fight. _

"_Really is that the Donnie that lives three streets over?" He asked with an edge in his voice._

"_Yeah " He just nodded and we opened the door when we got into the living room I saw Naomi sleeping on the couch and my ma and Evelyn talking as my ma was putting on her coat and shoes. I looked around and saw all my gifts in a bag by the door. Evelyn came in and smiled at us. _

"_Could you carry Naomi out to the car?" She directed this to Bobby and he nodded then picked her up and left for the car. I said my good byes and grabbed my gifts and followed out to the car. When I saw Bobby put Naomi in the back seat she said something and he gave a hearty laugh and a huge smile. Right then and there I knew I loved him and not the funny feeling but the, I will wait for him for ever kind of love. _

I ended the memory and looked around and noticed that he was looking at me expectantly. Apparently I had said his name in the progression of my memory. I was slightly embarrassed so I changed the subject.

"Bobby what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He just shook his head and then pulled over at a park near our, I mean Evelyn's house.

"Well I have the box in the back of the car but are you sure you want to give it all away? I mean not because of me I don't need my room for a while so you could take your time I'll just stay in ma's or yours if I can't handle it in her room. Well if it's okay with you? And I have another question to ask your son Robbie where is his pops?" He mumbled the whole thing but I had heard him anyway. I was not really shocked that he had asked all that, but I had not expected him to follow me to the store I thought he would have waited till I had gotten home.

"Yes I am sure you can give it away, and you can have your room just keep the pictures up for me please. It's not because of you it is just time that is all. And yes you can stay in my room if you ever need to. Well His father does not know about him because well he left me and I have not heard from him since, well until recently. Not much unlike how you left." As I had said this I got mad at me self. Why the hell was I being so nice to him? Lilly you are ridicules you can't hate him forever. I looked at him as he started the car and with one last glance at me he said.

"How could you let two people do that to you?" He asked it so bluntly I was taken aback and unbuckled my seat belt.

I grabbed my purse and opened the door while saying "Let, how could I let that happen! LET, I going to tell you something I did not let anything happen to me I fought and fought and you just left me with out an explanation!" I got out in a huff and stormed to my grandfather's bar I needed a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. _~O~ _it is a longer time lapse or hiccup what ever you want to call it._

As I walked in to Charlie's Place I walked around into the back of the bar for personnel only. I saw my grand dad and walked right to him.

"Grand Dad I have had a really bad day. So can you have one of the boys walk me home when I'm done. Is that all right?" He just looked me up and down and in his Irish lilt he said.

"Well, Me darling I'm not to happy that your going to be doing than but it best be here than some other place where you could get hurt. Now my doll please do limit as much as possible." He gave me a reassuring smile and I pulled my self off the chair and went to my booth that was in the back of the bar and placed my stuff on it to make it reserved so no one would sit there. I walked to the bar and started grabbing some bottles.

When I went back to the table with my loot and sat it in front of me. I organized the bottles in a line. I can't believe my self even when Bobby was not around me I was so nerves I started cleaning and organizing things.

So far I had a bottle of Absolute Vodka, and a few bottles of Guinness beer. I got the whole drinking beer from Bobby he always drank it so basically he gave me the habit.

I looked at my watch it was three in the afternoon. I am going to drink for about three hours when it gets dark I'll have one of the boys take me home. It sounded like a plan to me.

I sat there and the first hour went by superbly fast. About fifteen minuets into my drinking my phone started to ring it was Naomi. I just ignored it then turned off, and put it away. I did not want to talk to anyone about anything.

By four thirty I had finished off the bottle of Absolute Vodka, and was working on my third beer. I looked up and saw my grand dad walking towards me with some boy. As they were walking towards me I tried to make my self look less drunk than what I was.

"Lilly me darling this is Danny he is going to be walking you home." He just looked at me with a smile. I glanced at this kid and had to do a double take. He was attractive even though he was about my sister's age. He had piercing blue eyes and a defined jaw line with black hair. I gave him my drunken smile. I tried and failed to act sober.

"Well is it dark outside?" I slurred my words slightly.

"Yes doll it is getting dark." I nodded and went to throw my bottles in to the recycling bin but I stumbled. Danny was the faster one and helped me back into the chair.

"Whoopsie my bad, well I am going to finish my last drink and then we can go. You can take the empty's back, please and thank you." I waved my hands quit vividly to emphasize what I was saying. I hated to admit to my self but I was drunk and this was going to be interesting.

Danny and my granddad took the bottles and walked into the back of the bar. I finished off my last drink and started putting on my hoodie, coat, gloves, scarf, and my hat. I put my keys and cell phone into my pocket.

I went to stand and was still a little bit wobbly and stumbled. Danny rushed to my side and stabilized me. He helped me out onto the street then I moved his hands and started to walk on my own mind you not so well.

We walked a block before I started to get really fuzzy and my silent button was turned off and I became my nick name motor mouth Finnegan.

"So Danny what's up? How are things I know we don't know each other but eh talk to me?" I was starting to run my words together. And I was having trouble shutting up.

"Well ugh I am going to go to college next year. That's about it." He said this with finality in his voice.

"That's cool, were a block away and I am burning up. Here hold these." I started taking off my jacket, then my hoodie and handing it to him to hold it for me while we walked.

"UGH I am still fucking hot, here." I took off my hat, gloves, scarf and my tee shirt and handed them to him. He gave me a scared look and then with fear in his voice he said.

"Could you please put your stuff back on your grandfather is going to kill then fire me and if you have a boyfriend he is going to shoot me. And I can't have that." He tried handing my stuff back but I shoved back and shook my head. We were almost to the house.

"No I don't wanna maybe if I walk into the house naked he won't keep ignoring me. How old are you anyway cutie pie because those eyes are starting to do it for me?" I chuckled a little. I felt a little bad but it had been a while since I had, had any fun and the haze that I was under my rational side of my head was completely silenced.

We got to the porch as he answered me and helped me to the door and tried to pull out the keys.

"I'm twenty three and your very attractive but your grandfather would kill me and plus you have a thing for this guy according to everyone, I asked about you. Where are your keys? Lilly no don't take off your pants stop please." He was fumbling with my stuff, my keys in the door and trying to hold me up.

When he had put all my stuff on the couch he picked me up in a firemen's carry and went to turn the knob when it opened and there was Naomi on the other end. I was starting to get really fuzzy and she started to fade in and out.

I saw her mouth move but I could not hear her. Then I felt Danny's chest move in reply. He carried me over the threshold and laid me on the couch. I sat up after he went to leave. Naomi carried in my things and sat them at the end of the couch.

"Byess Dannyss and thankss s." I slurred my words so badly I hoped he had under stood. Naomi walked him to the door and locked it. I looked down and notice I was only in my under where I don't remember where my bra had gotten to.

I looked up and noticed Jack standing staring at me.

"Do I have to beat some one up or something?" He was slightly confused. Naomi headed back from door and walked right to Jack.

"Lilly? Were going to take you up stairs okay?" She was so sweet but I was not going anywhere I laid back down on the couch and mumbled something along the lines of not moving and sleeping here. I laid down more and curled up and the last thing I felt was a blanket being place on me then I was out.

~O~

Some one was putting something on me I opened my eyes a little and saw Bobby. It must have been a dream so I thought it was safe to talk because really it's all in my head anyway, so I spoke softly.

"Bobby? I've missed you even though you're here I still miss you. Well the you that I use to know, you know? I still love you just so you know." He laid me down and pulled the blanket over me. He was not responding it makes sense he is my own imagination and I don't know what he would say, so I continued.

"How bad is that? You know you were the last person I slept with funny right? Hmm you smell nice. You know I miss the life I had before you left me." I started to drift off and mumbling things that did not make sense.

I felt him lift off the floor next to my bed. I was not ready for my dream to end so soon, so I reached out and grabbed onto his hand with the death grip that only drunk people get.

"No don't leave I don't want this dream to end so soon stay till I let go please." I felt his arm slack, and him lie down next to me. It was such a vivid dream I could even smell him it was a sent of sweat, old spice, and gun powder. I love that sent always have.

As I started falling asleep again I started cuddling with him, my dream Bobby. Right before I fell asleep the last thing I said was.

"Bobby please never leave me again it would seriously kill me I still love you too much." I was drifting in and out waiting for a reply. It had taken a minuet for it but it had come.

"I won't ever leave you again my butterfly" I loved when he called me that. The last thing I felt before sleep enveloped me was a kiss on my forehead.

~O~

"_**Love me cancerously Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da! How's your new boy? Does he know about me? You've got the mark of the beast. You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!"**_

Naomi's ringtone was blaring too loud it did not help the pounding headache that was starting to form the longer I was awake. I sat up slowly and felt around for my phone when it stopped ringing. I sighed and went to stand I had to do a few things. I looked down when I felt a draft. I was wearing Bobby's hockey jersey the practice one not the long one. Seeing my self in the Jersey brought back a flood of memories I need it to stop. At that point I didn't care if he was going to be here I was not going to be an infidel anymore, I needed to give him hell for everything that had happened.

I turned and was still a bit wobbly but not all that bad. I grabbed my phone and headed to the bathroom I had to pee. On my way to the bathroom two things, one I didn't run into anyone and, two it was like nine I had slept in about three hours.

When I finished in the bathroom I went down stairs and I could here everyone up and moving about. I got to the bottom of the steps and Naomi saw me and smiled.

"Wearing Bobby's Jersey are we?" She had the biggest grin on her face as she was looking between me and who I assume was Bobby in the dining room.

"Yeah I know can't resist such a sexy little number after last night that Danny is one hell of …" I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh shit someone could you get that?" I hurried my way to the couch and sat down on my side by the lamp and got comfortable. Both Jack and Naomi got up and walked to the door. There was some kind of struggle then the door was open.

"I ah found this in the uh mail box. It doesn't have proper postage so I can't quit mail it, Sorry?" I could hear the postman say this and wondered what it possibly could be.

I heard Naomi trying not to giggle but it was not working. There was a long pause then Jack spoke. "Thanks that won't happen again bye have a good day." The door closed and I was very curious.

As soon as the door was closed Naomi lost it and started full on laughing. "That thing is completely stiff. That's where it had gotten too." She kept laughing I was really confused I looked over and saw Bobby stand and walk over to the door way and up to them.

"Jack why is your sexy little bra in the mail box?" Bobby asked Jack

"It's not mine but if it was it would look dame good on me if you don't mind me saying so Naomi?" Jack giggled and so did Naomi, but not for the same reason.

"Yeah I don't mind you saying but that's not mine its way too nice." She kept giggling but then suddenly stopped.

"Uhhh wait it is mine I was uhh going to send it to Ethiopia to feed the starving children with fly's on there eye balls." At that point I had to know what they were talking about so I stood up and walked to them in the entry way.

"But Naomi this isn't your size." I got past the door way just in time to see Jack to get elbowed in the stomach. I moved my eyes to the thing Naomi was fighting Jack to get and from the looks of it hide.

"Nice try I moan but I know that bra." He said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Hey whoa I have been looking for that I wondered where that had gotten to. Wait how do you know that bra?" I looked at Bobby.

"Well you like black with colored designs on them and dangly stuff off the middle. And this one fits the mold." He still had a slight edge in his voice as he said this. Jack still laughing stated as a joke. "And her boobs, apparently."

I was embarrassed because I was in Bobby's old jersey with only underwear on and my bra was put in the mailbox by a random guy and Bobby was right here for the whole debacle. What else could make this morning even worse?

"Awe, that was just so nice of you Boyfriend." This sentence was laced with so much sarcasm that you could punch it like a brick wall.

My head snapped up so fast I got really light headed from my hangover I focused my eyes on his and said with agitation lacing my voice.

"First he is not my boyfriend I just met him, second he's only twenty three. Thirdly you sound jealous, you shouldn't even care you left so you gave up the right to know what I do, who I do it with, when I do it, or even what state I do it in, so just stop all your moody snide remarks, because I am not in the mood to tolerate any of your shit." I stormed up stairs that was it I was not going to just pussy foot around him. I was going to be my old self and not some cow that takes things lying down, this means WAR.

I was half way up the stairs when I realized that I still had his old jersey on and did not want any thing of his, so I stopped and ripped it over my head and threw at him I did not care that I did not have a bra on and continued to my room.

I stormed around my room gathering stuff to try and pick out an out fit that would blow even Naomi's socks off. I had a bunch of stuff laid out on my bed to try on. I went through the first two then decided on a tiny black dress Evelyn had gotten me. I was going to give someone a coronary for sure I was counting on it. Naomi would be proud.

I picked up my cell and pressed Naomi's speed dial number. It rang for a few seconds when she picked up.

"Lilly aren't you just up stairs? What is it?" she had a curious questioning tone to her voice.

"Yes Naomi I am up stairs I need you up here so I can converse something to you without prying ears like Jackie-Poo" I had a playful tone the game was on and I was playing for all the marbles.

"Yeah but give me a few so I can finish my cigarette first Kay?" she had that tone every little sibling gets when they want something and have to get there way.

"Yes I'll see you up here in a bit then okay? I'll be in my room or the bathroom." I was starting to feel more and more like my old self. It only took the bane of my existence to show back up and piss me off to no end to get me back. I hope he is ready for the never ending train of hell he is going to get.

I hung up the phone and opened my door to go to the bathroom. When I got there Sofi was using the mirror. I had forgotten that she was here, wow go me.

"Hey, Sofi can I get in next to you? So what are you doing for Thanksgiving today?" I slid in front of the mirror and next to her as I said this. I liked Sofi a lot compared to Angels other girl friends she was definitely a gold.

As I started fixing my hair and getting ready to brush my teeth when Sofi answered my question.

"Well I was going to stay here but Angel hasn't told Bobby yet so that will probably not go over so well. I'll probably go to my moms then head back here. Why are you dressed so sizzling today?" Her Spanish accent was very heavy on the last few words.

"It is just time to stop moping about and get my life back." I said this with determination in my voice.

"That's good for you good luck and I'll see you later today, bye." I just nodded at her as she left. I turned back to the mirror and started brushing my teeth when Naomi came bounding in.

"So what is so important tha…?" She saw me and paused for a second before continuing, "Why are you dressed uhh like that?" She was looking me up and down with a grin on her face. I noticed that she had a black eye and realized that it was from yesterday. My mind instantly went to fowler but the bruise was too rounded and it looked like a jar. I decided I would ask her about it later in the car.

"Well I have decided that it was time for me to stop being quit. I am not going to be a door mat for other people the old me is back." I continued to fix my appearance in the mirror before turning around and exiting the bathroom.

As I reached the door Naomi stopped me and said. "Good for you now let me be there when he. I mean they get a look at you, this is going to be priceless." We walked out of the bathroom with a new swagger in our steps. I waited in the hall as Naomi got changed.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Jackie getting all the food ready for cooking. So I jumped right in and started helping him timing how long it would take him to notice what Naomi and I were wearing.

"Holy Shit Mimi, Lilly what are you wearing? It's … nice?" Jackie didn't know what to say he was too stunned. Naomi out of no where hit him upside the head, I guess he was staring too intently, or she just wanted to hit him, most likely the latter. After a moment we went back to cooking when I realized something.

"Naomi where's the corn bread? I thought we got corn bread?" I was going through all the cupboards looking for it deciding that we had to go get some.

"We have to have corn bread, Naomi you coming with me?" I gave her an expecting look and she nodded and followed me out of the kitchen to the entry way. We were getting our coats and shoes on when Bobby and Angel came in from outside yelling. Sofi came bounding down the stairs.

Bobby picked up his hockey stick and put a ball on the ground as he was yelling. Jerry was just sitting there watching the fight loving every moment of it. It was a normal thing to have any of the Mercer boy's fighting at one point or the other. Angel was trying to get Bobby to let Sofi stay for thanksgiving but alls Bobby was doing was insulting and yelling all forms of no then he said something that hit home for Naomi and I.

"This Aint no homeless shelter…" That is all Naomi and I heard. I froze so we were homeless and he was going to kick us out it seems. I glared at him then walked to the door way. I waited till Sofi went outside with Angel when I faced Bobby right on.

"Really so that is what you're going to do is it. Just throw me and Naomi out on the street. We have been here since before even you were here. And now of all times you are going to do what go hey get your stuff and get out what is wrong with you." I could tell he was trying to say something but I did not want to hear anything from him so I walked out to the van and started it. Waiting for Naomi I was on the verge of running the van in to the Living room and hitting Bobby. I was only a fleeting urge but it passed when Naomi opened the passenger door.

When we got to the last red light I could not take anymore silence so I asked Naomi about her eye. "Hey what happened to your eye? Was it Fowler?" She looked at me then went into her very lengthy elaborate explanation. I just started laughing so hard my side hurt a little, I was still a little annoyed but only my sister could do such a thing. She started to laugh as well after some short protest. Walking into the store we realized what store we had just drove to. It was out of habit but we froze looking at the front counter that had been replaced. Maschur greeted us then looked up when he saw who it was he came around the counter. He started to apologize profusely but I stopped him.

"Maschur, it is not your fault you even lost your nephew. We will be just fine thank you so much for all that you did, but we just need to get some corn bread and head out or we will be late." He nodded vigorously and walked to one isle and brought back a box of corn bread mix and handed it to Naomi. I pulled out my wallet to pay him now it was his turn to stop me, I looked up.

"No, charges now have a lovely Thanksgiving." He smiled so I gave him one back as we walked out the door. Driving back to the house once again it was silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into the house once again we heard fighting. Lot's of thuds and grunts with what sounded like a narrative. Naomi and I walked around the corner and saw Jerry beating Angel in a wrestling match. I stood there watching them go at it while Naomi took the bread into the kitchen to help Jack. The fight stopped when Angel noticed me standing there he motioned to Jerry who turned his head said something to Angel and they stood up. Jack came into the dinning room and told us that the food was ready. We all went to our old seats but Bobby sat in mine so I was forced the sit in Evelyn's old seat.

Naomi came out with the salad; she sat the bowl down as Angel pulled out her chair for her. She almost missed the chair but caught her self and only Angel and I noticed the slip up that almost occurred and smiled at her. When every one was ready we stood and said grace. I kept stealing glances at Jackie and Bobby, but mostly bobby. He had really changed since the last time I had seen him. It was as if he started to lose all emotion except for Hate and anger also some rage. The thought was really hurtful, he use to be so loving, well in his own way. I remember this one fight that happened because some guy would not leave me and Jack alone. He kept asking me out and would not take no for an answer and he and his crones beat Jack up one day after school for Jack not giving them a light. It was Bobby's best fight it was three to one, then Angel joined in and then Jerry.

"_Hey you kid, I hear you're the one who beat up my brother and is hitting on my girl. Is it true and you better be telling me what I want to here." The kid, who was named Tom, stood there with his posse behind him looking cocky. Bobby just stared all three of them down. If there had only been the one guy then I would have taken him. Well then if Tom would have hurt me Bobby would have stepped in and been even more enraged. _

"_Yeah that would be me what are you going to do about it. There is only one of you and three of us well unless that little whore of yours is going to fight with you." I went to lunge at him but Naomi and Jack grabbed me and held me in place. Bobby flashed me a look I knew that look. He was pissed and there was going to be No Mercy for any of them. I nodded at Bobby and smiled at Tom and his three guys, I hoped they like Jell-o because that is all they are going to be able to eat for the next four months. Bobby turned around and started to take off his jacket and hand it to me. Right before he turned around Tom said "That's right you pansy you and that slut get the fuck out of here" right on Tom's last word Bobby's fist collided with his face. Tom went falling backwards and one of his crones left running, but ran right into Angel and Jerry. Within seconds it was an all out amateur UFC fight. Bobby won of course and no one in school ever messed with Jack Naomi or I, until we graduated._

I glanced at Naomi and Jack they were doing there silent talking thing they always did. You never knew what they were saying not even by the looks on there faces. I smiled a little it's been almost seven years since all of us have been at this table. Evelyn would be so proud that we all were here. Evelyn, this was her seat, I remember when Bobby got in trouble for setting Jerry's tree house on fire and we were in it. She made Bobby sit down and apologize to us then Jerry. He was so moody for the next few weeks. Poor Naomi she was in a leg cast for three months she took the longest to forgive Bobby; I only had a dislocated shoulder, a few fractures and really bad bruises. I looked back up from my plate and noticed that everyone kept glancing at me some stared. I did not know if they were looking at me or the person who would normally be sitting here. The silence was finally broken after twenty minuets when Bobby said something.

"What the hell do you guys think you're the fucking wonder twins or something dame." I looked at Naomi and Jack they were just ignoring him but then he stood up and declared something. "Hell with this now lets go get a pickup game. I wanna see some quick sticks and tight passing. Come on ladies lets show some guys some fucking skill." Angel was protesting that it was too dam cold out side, he kept saying things about black men and not liking cold. I looked at him and replied with a smile "Then how come Jerry does so well?" He stopped complaining right there. While all the boys were putting away the food I grabbed Naomi and ran upstairs to my room. While we were getting dressed I told Naomi my plan to knock Bobby down a bit on his ego platform, we are going to play on the other team. "Naomi, think about it we play against them we win then he gets all up set and moody you know how he is, and he and most of the other guys wont ram us like they all ways do you know. It is a win, win for us." Naomi finished getting dressed and just simply smirked. She liked the ideal; I think the only reason was because she could ram Jack and Bobby if she felt the need.

The game went almost perfectly Bobby's team was not allowed to check us and we were demolishing them. One of Bobby's players got mad and checked me, then had me pinned against the wall. Naomi tried to get me free but then someone pinned her so Bobby came to the rescue and checked the guys that had us. Later on Jack hit the one that had held Naomi in the head with his stick. Bobby was really proud. It was the best game I have played in years. Our team had won of course. We were packing up when Jerry came over and told us he wanted to take his brothers to the buildings he owned and wanted to rebuild. Naomi and I understood that it was a brother thing that they needed to reconnect. I told Jerry that we would meet him at home later just to text when they left. I could not wait till Naomi and I could start are bragging process. Bobby was going to get so mad it would be priceless.

"So what do you want to do? I'm thinking that we go to grandda's place for some drinks. I have to get the leftovers for him from home though." Looking over I saw Naomi staring at something with I think looked like longing but I was not sure. I followed her gaze and noticed that it had fallen on two guys that had just walked out of a store across the street. Oddly enough they were looking at us as well. All of a sudden I got the best ideal. Lifting my arm I waved them over. From where I was standing they look hot and well taken care of. While they walked over I turned to Naomi and got her attention. "Follow my lead okay this is going to be the best thing to get the boys riled up." I gave her my award winning smile she gave me her great Cheshire grin, the game was on.

We stood there talking with the guys that we found out that they were Ben and Drew. They were from a local rock band. Naomi was talking music with Drew who was the drummer. Ben was a real jokester he had me cracking up. After standing in the cold for about twenty minutes Naomi had convinced them to follow us to Evelyn's house, one for the warmth and so she could show off some of her bass skills. She was still good even if she was a little rusty.  
Once we got indoors Naomi went to Jack's room where she kept her bass and brought it to the kitchen. She showed off while I was making tea. We were having a good time Ben making jokes and Drew playing air guitar while Naomi jammed on her bass. Before long we realized it was six in the evening. Where had the boys gotten too? I still didn't know what I was making for dinner. I made a comment about the time and Naomi got this look in her eye, and I knew what she was thinking. We were worried about Jack and what trouble Bobby was getting him into. We got the guys up and were walking them to the door when we heard a car. We started rushing a little bit but not enough for them to notice.

While we were saying good bye and receiving phone numbers we saw Bobby's car pull into the drive way with Jerry's right behind it. I glanced at Naomi and she looked sly and kind of worried. I shook it off and said good bye as they got into their car. Naomi smiled sweetly and waved coy like at Drew. As they drove away I looked over and saw Angel and Jerry head inside and noticed Jack and Bobby were in the back glaring at Naomi and I. I knew that Bobby and Jack were just using his need for cancer causing chemicals to spy on us. To play things calm I made Naomi light up and we walked in to the back yard to see how there day went.

"So guys, how was your day? Have fun seeing Jerry's dilapidated dream, I hope one day soon it will kick off." Jack looked past me and glared at Naomi smoking victoriously on her cigarette. Bobby was the one who answered my questions.

"Our day, It was not eventful, at least not as eventful as your day." He said this statement with venom laced words. I let it hang in the air for a moment. I glanced at Jackie and Naomi to see what their faces were like, to see if I could fight with him. Seeing as they were in their own world I continued.

"So what was that?" His voice was sharp and cutting. His eyes narrowed and I could feel the daggers cutting into me.

"Oh you mean those two? Well we ran into them and Naomi recognized them from a local band. They walked us to the van, but it wouldn't start so they gave us a ride home. So to be nice and polite, I invited them in for some coffee for their trouble. We just lost track of time. Why?" His face turned even harsher then I have ever seen. A cold chill bolted up my spine when I made eye contact with him.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are, what made you think you could bring trash like that into Ma's house?" I shifted from one foot to the other. I could feel my anger rising, the chill was gone.

"WHAT! I was being polite, not like you would even know what that looks like. Just so you know they can see you jealousy from the Russian space station, and it's just not right for you to act like this. You left me remember, that means you gave up all claims you ever had on me. As for Ma's house until tomorrow you have no claim on that either. The way your acting is deplorable and Evelyn would be disappointed and ashamed of you." There it was again fury. I saw his jaw clench as if he was chewing over what he was going to say to cut me next. That's when I saw that Naomi and Jack had gone, we were the only ones left outside. He was taking his old boxing stance for a second I thought he might actually swing at me. His fist were clenching and unclenching at his sides. He took two steps closer to me before he yelled viciously at me.

"FUCK YOU LILLY, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! I DON'T HAVE TO STAND HERE AND TAKE THIS FROM A WHORE LIKE YOU. WHAT, WHEN I LEFT DID YOU JUST OPEN UP FOR EVERYONE? NO WONDER YOU GOT KNOCKED UP, AND HE LEFT YOU! WHO WOULD WANT TO BE WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU ARE NOW? I'M SURPRISED THAT YOU CAN EVEN LOOK YOUR SELF IN THE MIRROR!" I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. My world was numb. The only sound I could hear was my breathing. It was staggered and heavy. I felt like I was drowning, fighting to get out, to get air. Is that what he thought about me? That means he doesn't care or ever did. I looked back at him. There was nothing, no emotions, no trying to apologize for what was said, nothing. All of a sudden he was not looking at me but next to me. Fury started to spread across that cold heartless face of his. Slowly I turned to face the cause of the distraction. Naomi, she was yelling. Where had she come from? Turning more to look behind us I saw Jack. He was there looking very distressed. Turning on my heal I walked towards the garage grabbing Jack on my way there. I'm never the runner when it comes to fights, but this one was different from any fight we had ever had. He has never said something on purpose to hurt me. I jumped at the sound of clinking bottles. Pushing off the car and walking over to where Jack was. I peered over his shoulder trying to get a glimpse of what he was doing. All of a sudden he stood up and clipped my chin on his shoulder. Pain shot through my jaw. Rubbing my chin I didn't notice that Jack had both his hands one her shoulders slightly shaking me, and he was saying something. Then I realized that I had not answered him yet, I didn't even know what he was saying.

"Yeah, sorry zoned out there. What do you need string bean?" I walked back to the side of the car and leaned back, then looked up at him waiting for him to continue what he was trying to say before.

"Little red you know I love you right?" Little red I had not heard him call me that is a long time. Looking into his eyes I could see the sea of emotions swimming behind his Ice blue eyes.

"Yeah string bean I know you do." I smiled a little using the nickname I had given him when we were kids. He turned and pulled the bottle he had been searching for previously. He twisted the lid off and placed the mouth to his lips and took a very long swallow of whisky before moving on.

"Little red could you please do me a favor?" another large gulp. "Please stop the fighting and yelling with Bobby. I know it's hard but please for me." Jack was lucky that he was little Jackie and I would do anything to make him feel safe.

"Jack… I will try. But that is all I can do is try. I promise, okay?" I grabbed the whisky bottle from him and took a colossus swig from it. The pungent liquor burned me as it made its slow descend down my throat. Taking a few more gulps I started to really feel the pain Bobby had ripped into my heart. I was not going to let him get away with all the hurt and lies. I started slowly sipping the whisky, when I got an ideal. Whisky didn't just burn your throat. I started searching for a rag. After a moment of searching Jack had distracted me with his movement of shoving off the can and heading back to the box of bottles to get one for himself. Looking down I saw that Jack had a bandanna hanging out of his pocket. I smiled clandestinely as my plan was formed.

"Jack you're right this does need to stop. I am going to go out there and end it. I think you should stay in here while that happens, maybe sit in the car and relax to some of your music? Here have my keys. Oh, can I have your bandanna?" He nodded, handed it over and opened the door to the car and got in. I waited until I heard the loud bass coming through the glass windows before I doused the rag in whisky. I kicked the door open as I was stuffing the rag in the bottle. I slid it out of sight behind me as I walked up behind Naomi in a way so that both our bodies concealed the 'message' that was clutched in my vice grip. I interrupted Naomi and she didn't even skip a beat in her yelling at Bobby. I was even surprised that Bobby did not even try to speak at those times.

"Hey Naomi can I get your lighter?" she turned her head slightly towards me.

"Yeah, sure why?" she went back to saying something about how stupid he was or something along those lines.

"Need a light." It was a simple reply, hoping that she would not realize that I did not smoke.

"Kay" that was her only reply as she pulled it out of her jack and over her shoulder, and into my hand. I turned fully behind her and was making a big show at trying to light my 'cigarette' it was almost fully lit when I heard Bobby speak.

"What the fuck is she doing?" I looked at him from my peripheral vision as I tried to hurry finishing lighting the rest of the rag. Naomi replied but then she realized what I had hoped she wouldn't.

"Lighting a Cig…" She turned sharply around and took a step back. But it was too late to stop me. The 'bomb' was ready to go. I took a few steps back and to the side so I could get a clear shot at Bobby and not hit my little sister. I was ready. I made eye contact with Bobby. His face was muddled with many emotions. Oh so now he feels something. He put both hands up palms facing me in a 'I surrender' motion when he spoke.

"Lilly wait, please." His voice was soft. He was pleading. I could hear Naomi's protests to the left of me, but I had to do this. I arched my arm preparing to launch the Molotov cocktail right a Bobby when I said only one word.

"No" It was simple. This _needed _to happen to him. He caused me pain and this was the only way I knew would cause him some kind of pain. I proceeded to lob my Molotov cocktail at him.

"Lilly, you don't have to do this!" It was too late it had already left my palm. I watched as it flew right to where Bobby was standing. But then he bolted from his spot.

"FUCK!" He was running away from where I was standing. I followed with my eyes as the flying flame reached its peak and made its decent back to the earth slightly behind where Bobby had been standing in the street. It made impact, the sound of the shattering glass made me jump and break eye contact with the soaring, flaming glass pieces, and liquid. The fragments had traumatized the peaceful street when it came bounding from the sky causing a sun burst shape of flames on the ground. Bobby had stopped at the sound of the cataclysmic impact. In the time it had taken him to stop then turn around, the flaming wreckage had time to reach where he was.

"SHIT, FUCK…" He had been struck by the shards. His pants were on fire. He was trying to put himself out but was not succeeding in his endeavor. I noticed that he had been cut on the face, and his shirt sleeve had just caught fire as well. I gave him one last look and turned and headed down the street in the opposite direction. I had to get out of there. I could not look at him any longer. So I walked away.

I was tired, exhausted both mentally and physically. I had no clue how long I had been walking. It could have been twenty minutes or three hours. All I know is my legs ached, my breathing was labored, and I was freezing. I had to stop and see where I had walked to. I need to get inside someplace warm. The sun had been long gone, and the stars were my only company. I stopped at the corner and did the math. I was fifteen blocks from Jerry's house. Heaving a large sigh I started my long walk to Jerry's house, hoping he would let me sleep on his couch.

When I finally made it to his colonel house, and rapped on the door. I hoped he was still awake. I would feel horrible if I had woken any of them. I heard footsteps on the stairs then saw the top of a head in the window. Then the door flew open. It was Camille. She had a worried look on her face. Without a single word she let me in and I headed to the couch, and then sat down. Camille walked past me and into the kitchen. She came back shortly after and had brought me a cup of tea. She sat down and did not push buy asking questions. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes before I chose to break the silence.

"How long?" that was all I could say. My voice was shaky and weak. My cheeks felt warm all a sudden. I was crying, why was I crying? Camille took her cue to talk and went for it.

"Four hours. Jerry is looking for you and so are the others." Four hours I had been gone that long. How had I not noticed? I started shaking my head, and then took a long gulp of hot tea finishing it off. Breathing in I asked if I could stay here for the night and sleep on the couch. She said absolutely and got up taking the mugs with her. When she appeared again she had a pillow and a few big blankets. She sat them down at the other end of the couch as I took off my shoes and coat. I looked up at her a smiled. I really appreciated her doing this for me and said as much. She told me it was never a problem, because I was family. She left and went up stairs. I rested my head on the pillow and piled all the blankets on and around my freezing body.

I fell asleep quickly. My dreams were a mess, nothing made sense. I heard a noise and my eyes shot open. I looked around in the darkness but saw nothing. Calming myself down some I closed my eyes again. But this time when I drifted off and started dreaming, it was not a dream but the vivid memory of what Bobby had just said to me the previous day. When it was over there was nothing after, and that made me feel empty, hollow. I had nothing left for anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to giggles and the smell strawberry lip smackers. Slowly I opened my one eye shortly followed by my other and saw Daniella less than an inch from my face with lip balm poised in her left hand. Reaching up to place my hand on my cheek I felt the waxy substance along my jaw line. Looking back at Daniella I smiled slightly. Pushing myself off the couch Daniella ran to the kitchen and yelled for her daddy. Pulling my shirt sleeve down I started rubbing my face to get the sticky wax off my face. I looked down at the table and noticed that there were clothes folded. I bent down and picked them up and headed to the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom I stood in front of the sink trying to not look in the mirror. Heaving a large sigh I looked up at myself and took in what I was seeing. My red hair was a tangled muddled mess. My heart shaped face was pale. My almond shaped eyes had red rims around them from all the crying. My rounded cheeks were sprinkled with freckles and streaks of dried tears. I turned on the cold water and splashed my face hoping it would help. Looking back up I noticed my eyes were as empty as I felt. Tugging my shirt over my head I reached over and turned on the shower. Once I was naked I stepped into the steaming shower. I let the burning water cascade down my back. I could feel my aching back relax. I closed my eyes and turned my face up towards the warm water.

_"How can you even stand to look yourself in the mirror?"_

My eyes shot open the words kept ringing in my ears. Everything that had happened last night came back in a white hot flash, searing through my skull. My eyes stung I could feel the tears starting to well up. I fought the feeling, seeing as I could not find piece even when I was alone. I finished up my shower. Stepping out and drying off I tried to hurry. I unfolded the clothes and notice that it was one of Camille's shirts and a pair of Jerry's lumber jack overalls. Slipping them I laughed at what I looked like my tiny frame in Jerry's huge pants was a sight to see. I walked to the sink again I avoided the mirror as I brushed my teeth with one of the extra bushes I knew Jerry and Camille kept in the cabinet.

The bathroom door suddenly swung open, I was so startled I swallowed my mouth full of toothpaste. Turning to face the intruder I sighed when I saw it was Jerry. He had one of his scolding father looks on his face. Knowing this was going to be a long car ride to the lawyer's off I heaved a sigh and swept past him to put on my boots and fold up my still wet clothes. When I got to the coat rack I noticed that my jacket was not placed there. I started looking around when Jerry walked up and held out one of his coats out for me to put on. Doing as silently instructed I put on the jacket and walked out to Jerry's car and waited for him to say goodbye to the girls.

Once Jerry was at the front door he unlocked the car and I slid into the passenger seat. While I was putting on my seat belt Jerry got in and started the engine. We were driving for a few minutes before Jerry spoke.

"So, Lilly are you okay?" He kept glancing through his peripheral vision to get a look at my face but I was not letting that happen, because then He would know how not okay I was. I sighed and decided I had to answer if I wanted him off my case.

"Jerry I don't really know what I am right now." There was more silence as he parked in the parking lot of the lawyer's office. Once he was satisfied with his parking he shut off the car but before I could get out he turned on me.

"Lillian Marie Finnegan you are to never do that again. No phone, no word nothing. For four hours, we looked for you everywhere. I understand you were, are upset but just call someone or just take your phone next time. Okay?" He had a look of a father scolding a child for getting mud on a couch. I shook my head and continued to exit the car. Looking at the large building in front of me I was nervous to go in, He was going to be in there. What was going to happen when we saw each other? Does he even know that I'll be there? Jerry caught up to me and grabbing my arm started pulling me into the building and into the elevator. He pressed the tenth floor button and the elevator ascended the shaft. Jerry's phone started ringing and he answered.

"Yeah? ... Yup she's here. … yeah I'll stall … about ten minutes. Okay see you then." He closed his phone and looked at me shaking his head in answer to my silent question.

"Gentlemen, l am truly sorry about your mother. Although l only met Evelyn the one time, she made quite an impression. l know it's difficult to deal with mundane financial matters while your heart still grieves for a loved one."

He stood to get a box from the other table. While the boys bickered and yelled at Jack for asking how much they would get, I looked down at Naomi at the other end of the table. It was sort of ironic how we were sitting. Naomi and I on the ends of the table then next to me Angel, then Bobby, Jack and Jerry, it was like we were on the outside. Once the lawyer brought the box back he also had some envelops rubber banded together.

"Here are the contents of your mother's safety-deposit box. These are letters that she has written to all of you." He handed me the stack and I picked mine and passed them on. He slid the box in front of Bobby and then left after saying. "I'll leave you to look through it." I opened my letter slowly by ripping the side. I pulled out the small piece of stationary that had Evelyn's slanted writing on it. It said:

_Lilly,_

_ I know you are in a lot of pain, still getting adjusted from Robby's Death and now my own. It must be hard I am so sorry I am not there for you. I need you to listen very carefully. I am leaving everything to you and Bobby. When I say everything I mean the house, the van, the bank accounts, everything. The reason I am leaving it to you and Bobby is because you and your sister are like my daughters or future daughter in laws. I was also hoping that he will stay this time; I do have a feeling he will. Now Bobby he loves you he always has ever since he first came to my house and had met you. Do you remember that day because I do?_

It was June 19th He had just got kicked out of his fourth foster home and no one wanted to take him so I did. He was getting settled and you were coming over after ballet class for dinner because your mom was with Naomi at the doctors. You came walking right in without knocking and ran right into him. Your stuff went flying and he had caught you to absorb your fall. You had righted you self and started gathering your things placing them by the door. When he was righted I went to intercept him, when you went right up to him and thanked him and introduced yourself. He only said his name. He was never a big talker, yeller yes talker no. but the look he gave you when you were humming while eating dinner, like you always use to do remember? I just knew right there that there was something there for you. Listen just give him time he will come around then you can tell him everything.

_ Lilly please look out for Jack, you know how he is. Also your sister I know you already do that but I just mean for both of them they are very fragile. That is all you really need to know besides that I love you and everyone else with all of my heart. Please take care of everyone, and just remember that you love each other no matter what either of you say or do it is there and always will be. _

_I love you_

_Love, _

_Evelyn _

I read and reread the letter each time it broke my heart even more. I remembered that day. He had only ever said about two words a day to me for months. He would just sit there and listen to me speed talk to Evelyn, or Naomi, or even him. He would never interrupt. He would just let me keep going. Then one day when we were at school, there was this kid picking on me, and he saw it. So he came up to us and just exploded and then hit the kid in the face. That was his first fight in school, over me, and the last time he was ever that quiet.

I was startled when all of a sudden everyone stood up and started putting on their jackets. Walking out of the large building I was heading for jerry's car when Jack stopped me.

"Lilly, can you come back to Ma's with me? I have Ma's van so you won't have to ride in Bobby's car." I looked at him. He was up to something but I let him lead me to Evelyn's van and open the passenger side door. I hopped in and buckled up. Jack then slid into the driver's side and buckled up after he started the car and turned on the heater.

"Where did you go?" he glanced over at me as he was driving. "I don't know, I can't remember." My voice was kind of raw from being in the cold with wet clothes. Jack coughed and turned the heat up some more. I pulled Jerry's jacket even tighter around me and snuggled into the seat. Leaning my head back I started to doze on and off. The last thing I remember is Jack turning on the radio.


End file.
